To Live a Lie
by mdv
Summary: He cared too much to leave her because if he did, her heart would surely shatter. He chose to open to her. If she left him he surely die inside. And so they continue to maintain that illusion and live a lie. NaruIno Implied SasuIno and NaruSaku.


He cared too much to leave her because if he did, her heart would surely shatter. He chose to open to her. If she left him he surely die inside. And so they continue to maintain that illusion and live a lie. NaruIno Implied SasuIno and NaruSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She twisted her fingers nervously. They had better be alive_. 'Breathe, it's okay, you they are strong. They'll make it.' _She tried convincing herself, in vain.Beside her, Sakura was in the same state. Biting her lips, she waited for their return.

Hours pass, and with it her sanity slowly slips away. A knock on the door had her springing to her feet. "They are back." The words resounded through her thoughts and before she knew it, she was already running to the gates with Sakura hot on her heels.

Her heart filled immediately when she saw them. The sight of his golden locks and the smile of his that seemed to grow brighter everyday – or so it seemed to her- was enough to send a smile spread across her face. He was covered with sweat, blood and dust but to Ino, he was beautiful as always. He was someone who put his friends and loved ones before him. He treasured every friendship, success and learnt from every heartache. It made him all the more special in her eyes.

How she longed to call out to him, to run into his arms, to be the one to treat his wounds, to able to wrap him in a comforting embrace and see him smiling tenderly back at her. But she couldn't. "Sasuke-kun! Oh thank god, Sasuke-kun!" When the words slip from her lips she felt her heart crumble with every word. But it was nothing compared to the pain that flooded her veins when she heard _Sakura_ called his name out. It should have been _HER._

Running to Sasuke, she wrapped her arms around him as her eyes linger on Naruto and Sakura longingly. She feels him embrace her back but it feels wrong. Why did it feel so cold, so unreal? Why did she feel so insecure in his arms? Watching the couple beside her embrace she felt tears seeping from her closed lids. "I thought I lost you." She whispers yet another lie and presses her cheek to Sasuke's chest and wept to overcome the overwhelming desire to run away from his embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I'll never forgive you Sakura…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stumbled to the gates with Sasuke and looked up only to see his blonde sweetheart running towards them. Seeing the worry in her eyes as she silently surveyed his injuries made him feel special and loved. When her eyes met his he could feel his lips stretching into a grin. It occurred naturally when he saw her ever since the day she told him his smile was lovely. Tearing his gaze away from her he turned to look at Sakura. The more he saw the tears and worry in his eyes the more he hated himself. He didn't love her so why was he doing this? Why was he living a lie, allowing her to believe in a lie?

"Naruto!" He looks away, ashamed. How he wished it was Ino calling out to him, Ino running to him with her arms out-stretched, Ino cuddling him, whispering comforting words to him every night. She was beautiful inside-out. When he saw her leap in front of Sakura and take the mind-numbing hit to protect her, he finally understood that no matter what she said the pink-haired girl held a special place in her heart. He would never forget the day she stood up for him when the villagers taunted him. He never knew one could shout so loud. When he hears her calling out _Sasuke's_ name he felt his heart shattering.

Sakura hugs him tightly and he forces his arms to move, circles him arms around her waist. But no matter what he did he couldn't help but feel disgusted. It wasn't right. When he saw them crying together beside him he buried his face into Sakura's hair to hide his pain. No matter what he did, pain was the only thing that seemed to be constant in his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I hate you Sasuke…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay I can't remember where exactly I got the inspiration to write this story from. I hope it turned out alright.


End file.
